1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,346 discloses a conventional connector adapted for connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The FPC connector includes a housing having a receiving cavity, a plurality of electrical contacts arranged and secured in the housing, each contact having a contact beam exposed to the receiving cavity for contacting the FPC and a pivot beam corresponding to and opposed to the contact beam, and an actuator rotatable between an open position where said FPC can be inserted into said receiving cavity and a closed position where said FPC is pressed to electrically engage with said contacts. Each pivot beam of said contact is formed with a hook-like end providing a recess, and the actuator defines a plurality of grooves for receiving said hook-like ends. Each groove has a shaft portion for engaging with the recess of contact.
As the actuator is made by inserting molded, it is possible for the shaft portions to be located to align with each other in a longitudinal direction of the actuator. However, as the contacts are assembled into the housing by operators or machines, it is hardly make all of the recesses of the contacts for receiving the shaft portions to align with each other in the longitudinal direction. As a result, if one or more contacts bias away their required position, the contacts may prohibit the actuator to be completely mounted on the electrical connector. Even if the actuator were mounted with a strong hand, the contacts would affect the movement of the actuator between the opened position and the closed position. Therefore, a new connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art connector or at least prevent the above-mentioned problem taking place frequently.